


The Diary of the Loving Care of High School Boys

by Stitched



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blackmail, Blood, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, Other, Psychological Torture, Slight OOC, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitched/pseuds/Stitched
Summary: Through stalking her beloved Senpai, Ayano discovers that he's being bullied by someone. Finding who that someone was, Ayano begins to follow him to see just what his pattern is before catching him in the act. Now that she has proof of Umeji bullying her dear Taro, she does what any Yandere would do should anyone bring harm or discomfort to their object of affection, enact revenge.





	1. Eins

   It had been a day like any other at Akademi High, with Ayano acting like her fellow classmates and pretending to be a normal teenage girl whilst simultaneously keeping an eye on her beloved senpai at given time of day. Though she fawned over him any time she saw him roaming about the halls or on his way to class, Ayano began to notice that another boy would be following him at random intervals some days. This other boy was Umeji Kizuguchi, the current leader of the delinquents. From what she knew of him via his student information obtained from Info-chan, he was merely the placeholder leader for Osoro, and that he wasn’t the only one following Taro about. The whole group of the delinquents would sometimes follow Taro around and intimidate him, saying rather unpleasant things to him and saying that they would do things to him. It was primarily Umeji who had orchestrated the whole thing to begin with, but the rest of them were just as guilty for following along and participating. Ayano knew she had to do something about this, but wasn’t certain if she should do things peacefully or if she should resort to using violence against them to get this nonsense against her dearest to cease. Even if it made her endlessly angry to see Taro getting insults and other such things hurled at him, she couldn’t exactly get involved just yet, otherwise it may further the verbal abuse he’s already being subjected to. She would have to wait and consider her options before doing anything rash. 

   In the following days, Ayano observed the behavior of both senpai and the delinquents and made mental notes of where each one was at every hour of every day, especially Umeji. She began to stalk him almost everywhere, always hiding within plain sight so that he wouldn’t even notice a thing out of the ordinary. However, other students did begin to notice something strange about Ayano because of this repeated action every single day that they were at school. Of course, this began to spread rumors because he was a delinquent and Ayano was a fairly well-liked girl in the school, thus people began to question why she, of all people, was following someone like Umeji around. 

   On one such day of observing where Umeji went and what he did, Ayano happened to overhear one of these rumors going around and stopped in her tracks in order to see if she was hearing this right. Apparently, from what she’d heard, the rumor had been about herself and Umeji either being star-crossed lovers or that Ayano had the desire to become a delinquent herself. Neither of those things were desirable from where she currently stood in terms of reputation and she wouldn’t want Taro to get the wrong idea, thus she knew she had to temporarily stop what she was doing and, perhaps, dispel the rumors before they could get out of control. Breaking from her new daily routine, Ayano approached the two conversing students and asked what they were talking about, pretending as though she didn’t just hear everything they’d already said. They seemed to be a bit hesitant in telling her because she was one of the main focal points of the rumor, but eventually the truth had come forth about what had been going around. 

   Without hesitation, Ayano came up with a convincing lie to throw them off of her and, hopefully, get this rumor to end so that she could return to her observation of the offending delinquent. “You see,” Ayano began, “I’m following Umeji around because he’s beginning to terrorize other students, and threatening to beat them if they don’t keep quiet about it. I’m trying to catch him in the act so I can report him.” 

   Once those words had left Ayano’s throat, the students who were once so engrossed in this new rumor now seemed rather understanding of what Ayano was doing and even bid her good will on her trying to stop a violent individual from hurting someone. One of them even expressed concern for her doing such a thing, since he did carry a blunt weapon with him at all times. However, Ayano waived those concerns off, saying that she’d faced worse than him, and could deal with whatever he could dish out. With that, she left them and began her search to find the temporary delinquent leader, wherever he went off to since she’d stopped following him. Figuring that he would return to his usual spot at the incinerator, the yandere went down the stairs until she’d reached the first floor where she began to notice that less and less students were occupying the hallways and were instead heading to their individual classes and waiting until their lectures began. Despite her own violent nature, Ayano’s heart began to speed up with a certain anxiety beginning to set in. Amongst all of the students heading toward their classes, she didn’t see Taro in any of the groups that had passed her by or in any of the classrooms that she glanced into. She knew exactly where his class was, but, at the same time, she couldn’t help the instinct to look for him in case he was in any sort of danger. 

   She didn’t even realize it at first, but her footsteps had began to speed up just as her heart and mind did when a sort of panic began to set in when she saw that he wasn’t sitting in his usual spot in front the courtyard fountain. Continuing to look on the first floor for him, Ayano tried to rationalize her own irrational thoughts by thinking that maybe he’d gone to class early or that he just needed to use the bathroom before class started. Anything than what she was fearing right then; Umeji even remotely laying a finger on her beloved Taro. Just the very notion of it made a mix of anger and fear seep into her, already panicked, state of mind. She was now running all throughout the halls in a blind search for the two people that she’d been keeping tabs on for the past few days, not even caring who saw her at this point. She just had to know where the two of them were and what they were doing. 

   Clearing the first floor, Ayano ran up the first flight of stairs and reached the second floor where she began to run once more in an effort to find the two of them. It was then, that apart from her own rapid footsteps, she heard an altercation occurring somewhere on that very floor. Stopping dead in her tracks, Ayano listened for where the sound was coming from for a few moments before walking toward the source of the noise and hoped that she could get there before anything serious happened. She’d hoped that by walking there instead of running, she could observe and step in when needed without Umeji running away or doing anything drastic. Ayano knew that the delinquents carried large weapons with them at all times, but she wasn’t certain if they also had smaller weapons on them, such as pocket knives, or even razors. Thus, to prevent him from pulling anything like that on her or Taro, Ayano quietly made her way closer to the sounds. 

   From what little she actually knew about why the delinquents became the way they are now, Ayano did know that they’d been bullied, so why was Umeji doing so to others? Was it to get back at everyone who ever wronged him, regardless if they’d actually done something or not? Had he let his new bad boy persona get the better of him? Or was it to simply intimidate and terrorize others? Regardless of the questions that began to encircle Ayano’s brain, she knew she had to stop whatever was going on right then.

   Soon finding the source of all the ruckus, the black haired girl saw Umeji and Taro, as she had feared, engaged in some sort of yelling match, with Umeji doing most, if not all of it, and it seemed that the lead delinquent was quickly getting enraged and violent. As much as Ayano wanted to step in right then and there, she figured that before she go barging in without a second thought, she may want video or photo evidence that this altercation even happened in the first place. Without skipping a beat, Ayano went right for her phone and began recording the two of them. It would be without context, but having something was far better than nothing, so she watched through her phone screen as things began to turn sour between the two boys. It was about a minute or so into the recording that the first punch was thrown, and it all went downhill from there with Taro not even being able to really defend himself. That was either because he didn’t know how, or Umeji was too fast for him to even put up his hands to protect his face from the sudden onslaught, but no matter the reason for it, Ayano had caught it all on her phone. Afterward, there would be a choice for her to make; immediately turn it into the guidance counselor or hang onto it for blackmail purposes later on. Whilst holding tightly onto her phone, the yandere didn’t know which was the better option, but for now she was beginning to give in to her emotions and could feel herself going because of the scene that played out before her very eyes. 

   Perhaps, she wouldn’t be so nice.

   Once everything was said and done, Ayano stopped the recording and slipped her phone out of sight, quietly walking away before either one of them could realize that she’d been there the entire time watching, recording. She should waited for Umeji to leave to help and console her dearest, but her timing would have been too perfect and she knew that, but she wouldn’t let this act of injustice go unpunished. No, for this Ayano would have revenge against him for what he did, make him atone for everything he’s done. For everything he’s ever said, for every time he’s ever hit Taro, and for every time he’d tried to make a fool of her by fighting an uneven battle. 

   He would pay for all of it, one way or another. 


	2. Zwei

   All throughout her classes, Ayano couldn’t focus on anything but what she should do in terms of dealing a certain delinquent and his treatment of her dearest senpai. Non-lethal things wouldn’t do much, maybe they would make him stop for a few days, but with someone like him it was inevitable that he would start up again, thus Ayano would have to do something that would make him understand why it was a bad idea to mess with Taro, much less hurt him in such a way. Something that would, not only leave mental scars, but physical ones, too. Usually, she would reserve kidnapping for more drastic things, such as fixing Kokona’s debt problem, or for a murder-suicide, but this was something incredibly personal to her, so she may have to resort to doing just that. Though, since he was a delinquent, the yandere figured that her punishments could be more in-depth, she could push them further, and she could abuse him a lot more than the girls that she’d tried it on before. After all, he should be able to take the same abuse he could dish out to others.

   With that thought in mind, Ayano waited until lunch period to set her plan in motion where she headed to the nurse’s office to steal a syringe while the nurse wasn’t looking or paying attention to what she was doing. Hiding it in the waistline of her panties, Ayano managed to sneak up behind said nurse and pickpocket her for the key to the medicine cabinet which held the next crucial component for her to able to kidnap someone; tranquilizer. She knew she had to be quick, otherwise she would be discovered and sent directly to the guidance counselor, which could easily put a wrench in her plan for revenge. Once the cabinet was open, she quickly, and quietly, snatched the bottle from the middle shelf and locked it back, placing the key atop the nurse’s desk and slipping out of the room. 

   Going to the nearest bathroom, Ayano took out the stolen items from beneath her skirt and filled up the syringe as far as it would go with the clear liquid, figuring that having too much was far better than having too little. After all, it wouldn’t do to have him wake up before she could prepare anything for him in her basement, or on the way to her house. Though, she would have to be careful with that dosage as she could just as easily make him overdose, so she couldn’t be too careless with what she was doing. 

   Sure, killing him outright would solve many of her problems with him, but what would be the fun in that?

   Making her way to the incinerator where the delinquents were usually present, Ayano mapped out how she would get Umeji alone in order to do this without raising the suspicion of the other delinquents. She could try fighting them, but the damned bench was in the way of the shortest route to the kidnapping room, so that couldn’t be the first option. Killing them would draw suspicion her way, so that was out of the question completely. They didn’t accept any food from herself or anyone in the cooking club, nor did they respond to distractions like the others did, so how she would get Umeji alone was something that would have to be dwelled upon. She may have to wait until after the lunch period in order to distract him enough to get him alone, even if it means exposing herself in some way. Perhaps, with her phone? Pretending to take pictures of him could definitely separate him from his group, but at the same time, he was loud and him telling her off could lead to the others turning their attention toward them. 

   If it came right down to it, she could always come out in a towel and distract him that way, after all, it seemed to always work in the anime that she would sometimes watch, but even with that, anime wasn’t true to real life and may not work at all. There had to be some concrete way to get him alone.

   Thinking of all the possibilities and whether or not they would work made Ayano’s head swim as she just needed an opening, regardless of how small or short the time frame, anything to avenge Taro, anything to keep him safe. Before she knew it, that familiar sound of the bell ringing knocked her out of her crowded thoughts, signaling the end of a free opportunity and the continuation of her classes for that day. Shit, she’d wasted ample opportunity with just thinking instead of doing! Cursing herself for that, Ayano began to head back into the building, but only as far as the kidnapping room before she stopped and stared at it for a moment before an idea came to her. Maybe, yes, maybe that could work. Without a moment’s hesitation, the yandere stowed herself away within the darkened room, pressing her ear to the wooden door and awaiting the sounds of footsteps, ones that were slightly heavier than all of the others, that slight unevenness to them, making them stand out from the normal students. There she agonized for what seemed like forever, just waiting for those footsteps amongst all of the other softer ones, and through all of the chatter and ambience from the other students as they headed back to their individual classrooms. 

   Feeling as though she was nearly crushing the doorknob in her left hand, Ayano finally heard it, the footsteps she’d been waiting for! Though, she waited a few more seconds, just until they had passed the door, even if only slightly. As quietly as she could possibly manage, Ayano re-opened the door, pulled the filled syringe out and readied it  before she saw her target. Silently, she made her way behind the offending delinquent, now her prey, poised to strike as though she were a cobra and he, the mouse. Just like that, she clapped her left hand over his mouth to prevent him from making any noise, and with her right, she stabbed the syringe into his neck, pushing the plunger on it down, effectively injecting him with nearly all of the tranquilizer it had contained. As quickly as it had happened, it felt so much longer especially since he was struggling and trying to free himself from her iron-like grip. It didn’t take long, however, for the sedative to work its way through his system, thus he began to struggle less and less until he was completely still, his eyes closed, and his body limp. Jerking the nearly empty medical tool from his neck, Ayano put both arms under his arms, pulling him inside of the opened door, putting in far more effort into dragging him than she had with any of the previous girls she’d done this with. Once she’d managed to get him into the middle of the room, Ayano gently put him down upon the floor in order to get the musical case opened and ready for him. Popping open the top, Ayano turned to him and immediately saw a problem with getting him inside, that damned weapon he always carried around with him.

   It was awkward, yes, having to move him all about in order to get the stupid thing off of him, but eventually the yandere had removed his weapon as well as the casing from his person and dragged him closer to the musical case before having to pick him up and put him inside. If that wasn’t incentive she needed to join the athletics club, then she wasn’t certain what was. Regardless, though, she’d done what was needed of her, now all she needed to do was wait until school ended as well as for the sun to go down for her to come back and get him.

   Returning to her own class, Ayano carried on as though she didn’t do a thing out of the ordinary, no one else seeming to note a difference from who all was in their class, even when it was cleaning time, no one seemed to notice or care that someone amongst them was asleep within a music case in a darkened room. Of course, Ayano had become incredible at pretending, given that she’s had to do it ever since she was young, she acted just the rest of them even though, deep down, she felt a sort of giddiness bubbling up at the thought that she would single-handedly end Taro’s torment. She would become his savior, even if he wouldn’t know who or how it had happened. That was fine with her, just so long as he was happy, then it didn’t matter in the end. Even after school had ended for the day, that feeling didn’t seem to go away, in fact, the closer it drew to midnight, the more that feeling made its presence known. 

   When the time came, Ayano made her way back to the school just like the other times before this one, and drug the case all the way back to her house once she found the exact room where she’d left him. Trying to keep her excitement down while passing all of the other houses proved to be difficult as she couldn’t help but think of the things she was going to do to him and what he would do and say to make it all stop. Just the thoughts of it alone were enough to make Ayano nearly drool, much less how she would feel whilst actually being able to do it. 

   Once inside her home, Ayano popped the case just as she had hours prior and took a moment to look at the sleeping face of the boy she would soon torture. He actually looked quite peaceful despite being curled up inside of a box, it was actually quite cute, she had to admit. Though, that moment didn’t last as she hoisted him out of the cramped space and onto her living room floor where she removed his school jacket and undershirt, as well as his shoes and socks, just leaving him with his pants and underwear. With that, she just left him there for a bit while she prepared the basement for its newest victim, getting the chair ready, and grabbing various things to be used as restraints. Getting everything in place, Ayano went back upstairs to retrieve her new plaything, being careful to not trip and fall down the stairs in the process. Just like that, a switch seemed to flip in Ayano’s head and the once gentle girl was now just throwing him around, and into the chair, seeming to enjoy the fact that he was practically a ragdoll while in this sedated state. Plucking the duct tape from one of the arms of the chair, Ayano got to work. Tying down his arms and making absolutely certain they would stay down, Ayano had to prop Umeji up so that he was sitting upright in his chair, even going so far as to duct tape his torso to the back of it. Doing the same for his legs and ankles, Ayano tested each one by giving rough tugs on each limb, making certain that they would stay down even if he began to struggle or try to jerk himself free at any point in time. 

   In a way, she admired not only her handiwork with tying him down, but also Umeji’s sleeping face just one last time before it would be twisted in pain and agony, a small smirk playing upon her pale visage. Approaching him while he was still out, Ayano ran her fingers through his hair, effectively lifted his head up for her to better see before allowing it to drop back down again. She couldn’t wait to see that very face all bloody and broken. Giggling to herself, Ayano turned away and headed upstairs to change into her pajamas and dream of Senpai. 

   The following morning, Ayano awoke feeling more refreshed than she had been in quite some time, possibly because of what had happened last night. Getting out of bed, Ayano got ready for the day and even bothered putting on her school uniform before heading down to the basement where a certain delinquent was wide awake and cursing. He was screaming out the usual thing of ‘Where am I?’ and ‘Who the hell are you?’, typical questions that she got and often ignored because of their sheer frequency. Though, once he lay eyes upon her once she reached the bottom of the stairs, his aimless questions became more direct and angered. 

   “Who the hell do you think you are, eh? You can’t just kidnap people and expect no consequences! I don’t know what you want from me, but you ain’t gettin’ it, you hear?!”

   At that, Ayano couldn’t help but laugh. It only seemed to make him struggle out of sheer frustration at his current situation, but Ayano soon faced him head on, a sinister smile stretching across her face before she stated, “Good morning, Umeji. Did you have a nice sleep? I hope so, because from now on, I don’t think you’ll be sleeping as well.”

   “Eh? The fuck are you talking about? Lemme go before I kick your ass!”

   “Oh? And how do you think you’ll be able to do that? Trust me, before long you’ll be begging to let go and sobbing, oh so, pathetically while you do it.”

   Umeji scoffed at that, and replied, “As if I’d be so damn weak, I ain’t going to give you the satisfaction, you damn freak.”

   “So, you say. Let’s test that theory shall we?”

   With that, Ayano pulled out a large knife from her kitchen and stabbed his hand between his first two knuckles, as quickly as when she’d initially sedated him, making him yelp in pain. Leaning forward enough to where there were mere inches between them, Ayano inquired, “So, what was that about not giving me the satisfaction?”


	3. Drei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was out of commission for so long, so here's a long-ish chapter to apologize for being MIA

   His eyes wide from the sudden pressure of a knife going right through his hand , Umeji began to feel a cold sweat course through him, fully realizing in this moment that she wasn’t kidding with what she was doing, nor in what she’d said. Certainly, she was serious when he’d awoke in a basement strapped to a chair, but it only truly hit him when she actually stabbed him. Although it had hurt, the longer the knife stayed, the more the wound began to feel like pins and needles, yet he could feel his fingers twitching and his hand shaking, probably from shock. If she wasn’t afraid to just up and stab him, then Umeji had no doubt in his mind that she wouldn’t be afraid to do anything else to him. Trying to think back on just how he’d ended up here, he could remember being in school the previous day, yet after that it was all a blur, as though he’d been asleep for far longer than usual. Regardless, he knew he had to escape the clutches of this maniac before she did anything worse, but how he would do it, he hadn’t a clue at the moment but he was certain he’d think of something. He had to. 

   Although she’d only done this one thing, Ayano could already feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, her heartbeat speeding up, and her more predatory side coming through her stoic visage. It felt just like when she’d committed murder so many times before, yet this would be more like a cat playing with her prey rather than outright killing them. Rather, she wanted to make him wish he was dead, yet never grant that wish no matter how he pleaded with her to do so. Just that thought alone was enough to grab the hilt of the knife and slowly inch it back out of the new wound, all while gauging his reaction to the sensation of the metal being dragged back through a fresh puncture wound. It wasn’t much, but seeing his eyes scrunched shut made it worth the trouble. Then, pressing the knife onto his forearm, Ayano began to make small cuts all up and down his left arm, all of them less than an inch long, but numerous enough to bleed and cause a continuous sharp pain in the same general place. She continued until there wasn’t a spot uncovered by either blood or a cut, thus she began to intersect cuts making x’s or any other letter on his arm from how numerous they all were. Yet, despite all of that effort, she hadn’t heard Umeji make a single noise, rather, she saw that he had his jaw clenched shut, as if he were gritting his teeth in order to prevent himself from making any other sound, despite the wounds that splayed on his flesh, all leaking out his precious life essence onto the wood of the chair arm beneath it. Scoffing lightly at him, the yandere girl forced him to look at her by placing the blade at his neck and lifting his chin with it. The look he had on his face just looked as though he wanted nothing more than beat her within an inch of her life, yet at the same time, looked as though he were nothing more than a mere caged animal, backed right into a corner. Though, even with that look, Ayano couldn’t help but to have a large Chesire grin upon her face as she also saw that he was trembling, even if just slightly. Whether it was from blood loss or pain, she wasn’t certain, but what she was certain of was that she would love to see that very same face tear and blood stained, that clenched jaw hanging open, and those eyes turned from ferocious to absolutely broken. 

   Dragging the very tip of the blade out from under his chin, Ayano placed the now bloody blade down, only to replace it with a more blunt weapon, a metallic bat, one she’d managed to steal from the sports club when no one was looking and had somehow carried it home without many questions or looks from passersby. She didn’t want him to bleed to death just yet, but still wanted to torment him the way he had Taro, thus she would have to settle for major bruising instead of seeing the blood rip down from whatever part of his body that would cut open. As if picking her target spot, Ayano tapped the flat top of the bat against the right side of his torso, before reeling back and hitting him hard enough for him to emit a wheeze, followed by a short coughing fit. 

   It didn’t take long for a bruise to begin forming upon his flesh, ribs somewhat appearing from his labored breathing. Ayano couldn’t help but giggle at the fact that, with each breath he took, he’d try to wince away from that side when there was nothing that he could possibly do to prevent the pain from constantly being there. Looking up at there, he sucked in breath through clenched teeth, trying as he might to keep from making any noise that could allow her to know that he was feeling each and every puncture, stab, or blunt hit that she could dish out. Though, even with his silence, she knew very well by his body language that he was in every bit of pain that every previous victim was. She had to admit, it was quite a bit different to hear nothing but the hissing sound of breath being forcibly sucked in through clenched teeth than ruining her hearing with constant screams. In fact, it was almost a peaceful thing. Despite her insanity shining through with each cut, each hit, she could also feel a strange sensation of calm washing over her with him, but that was probably because she was taking out her frustrations and stress out on him and that feeling was the end result. Regardless of what it was, Ayano wanted more, and lifted the bat high over her head, as far as her arms would allow, before bringing it down on the very top of his right knee, the noise sounding akin to a deck of cards being shuffled as the patella and tendons attaching it to the femur were hit with more force than they were ever used to, causing the joint bone to have a microfracture and the tendons to have micro tears. Though, despite how minimal the damage was, it still caused the delinquent’s back to arch and muffled shrieks of pain to surge from him. Ayano even noticed that his fingers dug right into his palms trying to ignore that pain, yet it was painfully evident that he couldn’t, not with what she was doing, and her freakish strength with freaking bat. 

   Just as she was raising the bat for another blow, she seemed to jolt to a halt, as though something had suddenly occurred to her. Slowly, Ayano came out of that position, gently tossing the bat away from herself and her victim, all of which made Umeji uncertain of what she was preparing to do to him next. Leaning down and grabbing his chin in her right hand, the yandere girl tilted his face up to meet her’s so she could state, “Hey, we’ve been at this for a while, haven't we? As much as I’d like to continue, I have to go to school, otherwise people will begin to wonder about me and if I’ve gotten sick. And we can’t have that, can we?”

   As if it took him a moment to process what she’d said, Umeji practically spat back, “Ya know the rest of my group will wonder about me, right? They’ll come lookin’ for me.” Releasing him from her,  surprisingly delicate, grip, Ayano waved that statement off, knowing that those lot wouldn’t have even the first clue of who took off with their leader, nor where she even lived so there wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell that they could conduct a rescue mission like he was thinking. If anything, they would just do what they did best; intimidation of other students. They would question everyone, sure, but they would never get a straight answer since no one liked being in their presence, much less talking to them about anything. In a way, they’d damned themselves by acting so violently to everyone around them, especially since one of them had gone missing and would not be coming back to school for quite some time, if Ayano had any say in that. They probably wouldn’t even know it was her until this entire ordeal was long over, and by that time, they would all have graduated and gone on with their lives. That is, if she breaks Umeji enough for him to be too scared to even speak her name. With someone like him, who knows how long that would take? 

   Still, if his reactions were anything to go by, it would be pretty fun to slowly break him, especially since he’s pushing that tough guy persona hard for this. Climbing the stairs back up to her room, Ayano got her things ready for school and soon left her home to walk the few blocks it took to get to Akademi, all with a wide grin across her pale visage. She was unable to herself, afterall, she was getting that sweet revenge that she so sought after for so long of stalking and merely observing him and her dearly beloved Senpai. 

   Staring at the ground between his bound feet, Umeji was taking multiple long breath in order to keep himself from expressing any emotion, even after that psychopath had left. He had to uphold his resolve, even if that meant just breathing and trying to ignore the damage that had been done to him in such a short amount of time. Though, to him, that short amount of time felt like an eternity. If she could do all of that with just a knife and a bat, he did, in a way, fear what else she could do and with what weapons. How long could he possibly last like this? If his bloody arm and bone fractures were anything to go by, then, physically, not long. But, if she were to go for things that didn’t cause blood loss, then he would undoubtedly be in for the long haul, depending on how long she planned on keeping him here. Though, if Umeji could survive years of bullying, then a few of torture should feel like nothing, right? At least, that’s what he was hoping for as his eyes drifting from his most obvious of wounds, wondering if he would be able to make it through this the same person or if she would try to corrupt him. As of right then, he could only wonder about what sort of fate he would eventually meet in this dimly lit basement of a girl he barely, if at all, knew.

  Speaking of her, Umeji really thought about the faces that Ayano was making while having those weapons in her hands. Her eyes, they didn’t even look as though they were alive, rather they resembled a corpse’s, completely lacking in any light and looking as though all of the life that had once been in them had all been sucked out by something that lurked deep within her. That coupled with the dim lighting in the room almost made her look as though she weren’t even human, like a devil wearing human skin trying her best to blend in with regular people. Though, that didn’t seem too far from the truth given what she was able to do to him without even a shred of hesitation or a second thought to hurting someone like that, then again, if she were a normal person, he wouldn’t even be in her basement tied to a chair in the first place. 

  He tried not to dwell on what all she would continue to do when she got back. 


End file.
